User talk:RadiantDawnLord
Otherarrow (talk) 19:09, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Greetings and salutations, fellow wiki users. Call me RadiantDawnLord, or RDL for short. In case you guys are wondering, I was once the useful Contributor who helped the wiki with some stuff, especially with the Emmeryn page before that Devil guy insulted me and calling me a troll. Well, I'll help out whatever I can in this wiki, and message me if you guys want to chat, OK? -RadiantDawnLord 2:42, February 6, 2015 Recent Vandalism Hey, thanks for being patient enough to keep on reverting that troll's vandalism. I would suggest, however, that you don't be so confrontational with him. It seems to be fueling his desire to do it. Just revert it quietly and report it to Khang or Otherarrow. They'll take care of it.—Nauibotics (talk) 20:35, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about that. I tried to be patient with him, but not only he was trolling constantly after being blocked, he also vandalized MY profile pages, and it really made me feel more upset. Alright, I'll try to do my best to be patient from now on. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 21:09, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :Nah, it's nothing to be sorry about. I understand how frustrating it is to deal with an immature brat like he's being. He's not the first one on this wiki and he will not be the last one. Keep up the good work though, we need editors like you.—Nauibotics (talk) 21:41, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, it is of great pleasure working with you. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 22:36, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ::I have applied a 3-day IP range block (hope it turns out alright). If the anon is back and still vandals, we'll have to bring this to vstf for a more effective solution. Thanks for helping out. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:06, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Hello. I'm new here. Can you tell me what to do? Thank you. Stu121542 (talk) 19:12, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Just put in any information that you know the best you can about anything related to Fire Emblem. And do not harass or be offensive to other users deliberately, like this guy here. If you need more info, ask Otherarrow or KhangND, and they'll tell you the rest. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 22:39, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::I think you forgot about another infamous user. I will carry on his legacy. THE GREAT I DIO (talk) 20:16, March 2, 2017 (UTC) What's going on???Stu121542 (talk) 20:21, March 2, 2017 (UTC) The trolls are back, and this time, they're going after the Chrono wiki, also. Here's a link to the troll's contributions: http://chrono.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/0ther4rr0w2. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 20:25, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Is this some kind of joke?! Somebody just made a "fan wiki" based on me: http://radiantdawnlordfanpage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity! Is this some type of joke?! RadiantDawnLord (talk) 19:46, March 3, 2017 (UTC) : Ouch. That's a low blow. Let's hope there's a way to delete a wiki. :And let's hope there's a way to permaban people on the entirety of wikia. Because that "king of dungs" needs to disappear. Kruggov (talk) 21:07, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :To me it looks like a sign of appreciation, what's wrong. Storyw4sux123 (talk) 21:36, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Just look at this http://radiantdawnlordfanpage.wikia.com/wiki/Shipping_Names Why do you hate my wiki. I just want you to love me and be proud of me. RadiantDawnLordsBiggestFan (talk) 23:12, March 3, 2017 (UTC)